A cell trapping system has recently been disclosed as a usage example of a filter that filters a filtration object in fluid (see, for example, International Publication No. 2015/019889). In this cell trapping system, a filter for trapping cells is fitted in a tensioned state between a lid member and a storage member. Cells are trapped by causing fluid containing the cells to pass through the filter while the filer is in the tensioned state.